


I've Missed You

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Hakyeon, haken - Freeform, military!hakyeon, top!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: hakyeon thought Jaehwan will take him out for a date, but that's what he thought
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> my brain was bursting with Haken smut because of my friends *sigh* they gave me the short prompt and I can't help it! Also, we have less Haken smut or any fanfic, so here Haken to make up your day.

High pitch moan resonates in the luxury apartments- god knows what happening in the space. The light romantically dims in the shade of orange, it was perfect. The moan keeps getting higher as the man on the top keep teasing the latter with his longer slender finger. 

“Does anyone in the military can do this to you?” Jaehwan asked, fingers going in and out, drawing the satisfying whines from his elder. He knows the answer, but to hear it from Hakyeon himself is like winning a trophy. Knowing that only him can do this to him. 

“N-no. Only yo- you,” its not a lie, Hakyeon feels almost crying whenever he feels Jaehwan’s finger hit his prostate. His brown pool of eyes are getting damp, almost close to burst out in pleasure. But he doesn’t want to get off with omly Jaehwan’s fingers. He wants more than that. And he deserves it after 5 months of not meeting his lover. 

He did everything- touching himself, fingering when everyone was sleeping or even both. But its not as good as Jaehwan. The pleasure was overwhelming- it feels so amazing when he listen to Jaehwan’s dark voice echoes right behind his ears- talking dirty to him. 

“You’re so good to me, right?” he whispers, sucking on Hakyeon’s earlobe, again drawing another moan as he curls his finger inside, hitting the spot once again. Hakyeon’s mouth left hanging, only the soft moan comes out whenever Jaehwan do him like this. He loves it when Jaehwan be like this- manhandle him, use him, fuck him. 

It was unexpected as Jaehwan picked him up from his camp an hour ago saying he want to take him out for a date. But end up here they are in Jaehwan’s big apartment, on his glory bed. 

Aside from the choke moans, Hakyeon’s ragged breathe becomes higher as Jaehwan takes his another hand, touching his hard length before stroking them softly. Teased. 

“Jae- Jaehwan-ah...” Hakyeon writhed as the pleasure adds up. Jaehwan smirks in victory, as he knows the leader’s weakness is his hands. Every stroke on his dick, Hakyeon’s voice becomes uncontrollable until he can’t take it anymore. “Ple- please, I need you,” he tries to speak, despite getting teased like this. 

“Tell me baby. What do you need from me,” he kissed Hakyeon’s long neck, sucking on the sweaty caramel like skin. Hakyeon smells nice, like always. 

“Yo- you. Please Jaehwan. Dont do thi- ahh,” Hakyeon feels empty when the three fingers finally left his throbbing hole. But he anticipates what’s coming next and he didn’t get to take a breath yet until what he missed so much finally entering. It was tight- Jaehwan sucks in his breath as he feel yhe blood rush on his adrenaline once he gets inside. Hakyeon is so  so good. 

And now he’s being amazing to him, Jaehwan miss the feels on being inside him- the man that owns his heart. He moves a little to get into more comfortable position for him and Hakyeon to kneel on all four. “ God Hakyeon,” he grips on Hakyeon’s hip, hard enough to draw marks on him but he knows Hakyeon doesnt mind. 

Hakyeon is already sobbing, as he feels Jaehwan’s inside him, barely brushing on his prostate. The feeling is pleasurable- much more better than he fingered himself. Its so amazing than he had fo angle himself in the toilet. Jaehwan is amazing more than ever. “Ja- jaehwan-“ he half-screams as Jaehwan starts moving. It was slow at first, but knowing Jaehwan he was barely starting. Until he slips an audible laugh- like a sign for Hakyeon to be ready on what’s coming. 

The words  harder, faster with a paused ‘ahh’ and then harder again  chanted like a mantra from his mouth. “Do you like it baby? Do you like it when I fucked you hard? Don’t you know how- ahh- how much I missed you?”  Jaehwan turns Hakyeon’s body, making him lay on his back, facing him before lifting one of Hakyeon’s leg. Angle his perfectly on his prostate. 

The shorthaired male can’t speak, only ‘yes’ and ‘yes’ came out. “ Jae- jaehwan.... baby- more ,” he asked for more and Jaehwan gives him more than he needed. 

“ There! Oh fuck- yes! Ha- harder ” Hakyeon sobs hard, he even tears up as his lover keeps hitting the same place. His spot. Jaehwan’s hair bobbing and his thrusting in, abusing his lover’s hole until both of them can’t stay longer anymore. He lowers down his torso, placing a hard kiss on Hakyeon’s mouth, before both of them came together with their uncontrolled breathe. The big room filled with their pants, sex scented, covered with sweats and cum. 

They stay like that for less than 10 seconds until Hakyeon chuckles, despite of sobbing hard when Jaehwan snaps his hips earlier. “Did you missed me that much, love?” He asked, touching Jaehwan’s cheek as he saw the pouts on the younger. 

“More than you can imagine, baby. More than anything,”

“I love you,” he confessed for God knows how many times- and he would never get tired of saying it. 

“I love you too, Hyung,”. 


End file.
